Electronic components are handled by a variety of different electronic component handlers. These different handlers include but are not limited to products sold by Electro Scientific Industries, Inc. of Portland, Oreg., the assignee of the present patent application. Electro Scientific Industries, Inc. sells a variety of electronic component handlers including but not limited to a high volume MLCC tester sold as the Model 3300.
Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,579 entitled Electrical Circuit Component Handler describes an electronic component handling machine. With reference to FIG. 5 there is shown an overall pictorial view of the electronic component handler 2 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,579, the entirety of which is incorporated herein by reference. U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,579 illustrates handler 2 having a plurality of test or contactor modules 24 thereon including a loading frame 104 and a blow off module 22. In operation, electronic components are passed through load frame 104 and are individually drawn into test seats or pockets 10 found on a test plate 8. Test pockets 10 typically are formed as apertures and are organized in concentric rings that are continuous about test plate 8. Different component types may require different pocket shapes, including different pocket depths. FIG. 6 illustrates a prior art test plate.
With continued reference to U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,579 and FIG. 5 it is seen that test plate 8 is positioned at an angle relative to vertical. Test plate 8 may be configured at a forty five degree angle. MLCC components are passed through loading frame 104 and are directed by fences 108a-d toward test pockets 10. One component is received in one test pocket 10. In operation, test plate 8 indexes the loaded components toward testing modules 24 where those components are tested. As test plate 8 continues to index the components are presented to blow off module 22 where the components are removed from the machine and organized based on the test data.
With reference to FIG. 2A there is shown a representative prior art electronic component 27 which includes electrode layers 27A. The size of component 27 is defined by a length 27B, a width 27C and a thickness 27D. The ratio between length 27B and width 27C define the aspect ratio of component 27.
In the example where test plate 8 is positioned at a forty five degree angle, FIG. 2B shows each test pocket 22 includes a loading area 26. At 45° and due to gravity the loading area comprises approximately 80% of the pocket width and the full pocket length. When test plate 8 is positioned at a forty five degree angle a small part of the upper portion of the test pocket width is not substantially involved in loading but rather that small portion merely operates to contain the electronic component after it has been loaded.